


despacito

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: yes this is very self indulgent and no I won't apologise





	despacito

It was quiet, for once. Patryck and William were sat in the living room, watching television, although not really. Patryck was reading, and William was more focused on the lollipop between his lips. He smelled like preheat.

It was this endearing little oral fixation of his, that Patryck couldn't help but find adorable, although it wasn't matched by his personality. The omega was a very abrasive, very destructive person, but Patryck knew that if he could get past that, he was very cute.

He absentmindedly pulled it out of his mouth with a wet pop, carefully lapping at the cherry flavoured sucker. Patryck's attention was more on him than the book at this point.

Of course, William picked up on his staring pretty quickly, and looked up.  
"Do you want some or are you just going to stare at me like a creep?" Patryck heard him snap, and he smirked.  
"Sure."

William stood up from his armchair and walked over, and as he was about to hand beta the lollipop, the taller of the two reached forward and tugged him down by the front of his hoodie for a kiss.

That had him spooked for a few moments, but soon enough he began to tentatively kiss back. This was exactly what Patryck was talking about. Compared to the way he handled himself normally, the way the omega kissed back was cautious, almost timid, as though he was unsure of himself.

Patryck ran his hands down his sides, feeling the soft curves of his hips. He knew William was very conscious of them, so he instead rested his hands on his thighs, gently pulling him down onto the sofa.

"Do you want to.. um. you know.." William whispered, looking to the side.  
"Only if you do." The alpha purred, giving his ear a gentle nip. The man pinned underneath him gave him a calculating glance, looking like he had something to say that he didn't want to.

"Let me know if there's anywhere you don't want me touching." Patryck told him, before slowly sliding his hands underneath William's hoodie to feel for his nipples. He looked absolutely mortified as Patryck's fingers reached the bottom of his binder, and a look of understanding made its way onto his face.

"Do you want to take that off?" He asked, removing his hands.  
"No." The omega snapped as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.  
"That's fine." 

Patryck carefully pulled William's sweatpants down, and then his boxers. The smaller man squirmed as the cold air hit his cunt, made even worse when the beta spread his lips to rub his clit.  
"What if Tord or Paul comes by?" He hissed, and Patryck just shrugged.

The two of them had a rather odd relationship, but nowhere near the levels of Tom and Tord. They were like friends with benefits, but friends was replaced with awkward roommates.

Patryck gave him a devilish smirk, and then lowered his head and began to gently lap at William's clit, loving the tiny whimpers every stroke would pull from him.

Soon enough, he slipped up and let a loud moan fall from his lips, and Patryck immediately pressed a hand over his mouth, but the damage had been done.  
"Hey, are you guys ok in there?" Paul called, and Patryck wiped his mouth and sat up, looking into the kitchen.  
"We're fine." He replied, with a slightly incredulous look on his face.  
"Let's go to your room. Please." William whispered, and Patryck complied, not wanting to cause him any discomfort.

When they were safely hidden from view, Patryck pinned William against the door, beginning to work two fingers into him. He whimpered, his legs beginning to give out as Patryck rubbed at his clit.

He gave a tiny moan of the other man's name, eyes fluttering shut as his hands found their way to the zipper on Patryck's jeans. He tentatively pulled out his cock, and Patryck slowed down the rubs on his clit.

William began to slowly jack him off, and Patryck kept his rubs in time with the motions, chuckling when he whimpered and closed his eyes.  
"Can we move to your bed." William whispered, tugging on Patryck's hoodie string.

He nodded, and once they had moved, Patryck laid down and nudged William into place, so that he was facing away from him, and then began to gently lap at his clit. He got the memo, taking Patryck's cock into his mouth, trying to keep a steady pace, but failing as Patryck pushed two fingers inside of him.

He took a deep breath through his nose, before taking his cock down to the hilt in one go, swallowing nervously. Patryck gave a satisfied sigh, cut fairly short as William began to move up and down, desperately trying to keep himself from gagging.

"Good boy." Patryck chuckled, working another finger inside William and listening to him whimper and tighten around his fingers. Soon enough, he came, and Patryck felt his teeth press into his cock.  
"Hey." He snapped, tightening his fingers into William's hair and yanking his head up.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, looking back at him with genuine guilt in his eyes.  
"It's alright, just don't bite me again, ok?" Patryck soothed, ruffling his hair. William nodded, cautiously pressing his lips to the head of his cock again. It didn't take long for him to cum, pressing William's face into the soft hair of his crotch. 

He swallowed, pulling off with a swift lick of his lips and grinning, flashing his fangs.  
"Well, that was nice. I'll be leaving now thank you." He purred, but Patryck caught him by the hoodie.  
"Nope." The beta could smell his heat smell getting very strong. It smelt like sweat and desperation, as well as an undertone of cherry and spice. "You're in heat, you need help."

"I need a knot, dumbass." He snarled, and Patryck raised his eyebrows. Paul and Tord were bonded, so he wasn't particularly sure where William was going to go for help.  
"I can still help you." He chuckled, and William looked as though he was considering it, and then kicked off his sweatpants.  
"Fine. Sort it out. If it doesn't help I'm going to Paul." William snapped, throwing himself down onto the bed and spreading his legs coyly.  
"Good boy." Patryck purred. He looked so embarrassed, so when Patryck slotted himself between his legs, he made sure to tell him how cute he was.

He pushed in, and William began to whimper, wrapping his legs around Patryck's waist.  
"Faster." He mewled, looking up at Patryck with those fierce gray-purple eyes. Patryck did the exact opposite, pulling out with very slow strokes, and thrusting back in hard.  
"What was that?" The beta asked, with this extremely smug look on his face.

"Please." William whispered desperately, trying to roll his hips.  
"That's not good enough." Patryck sing-songed, hiking one of William's legs over his shoulder to get deeper.  
"FUCKING FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT." William yelled. Patryck heard Tord yell something back along the lines of "Be a bit fucking quieter dammit", and laughed.  
"Take his advice." He purred.

William pulled a pillow down from the headboard, cuddling it to muffle his noises as Patryck continued refusing to go faster. He gave a tiny mewl, grinding back against the beta.

He was finally done tormenting him, so he began to thrust, rubbing William's clit as he did so.  
"Good boy." He chuckled as the omega whimpered his name, clenching down on him. Patryck slowed down as William was about to cum, loving the desperate whine it dragged from him.

"Pull my hair." The omega demanded. He was shaking by now, and as Patryck wound a hand into his hair and tugged, he gave a pleasured whimper.  
"Is this alright?" He asked, and William nodded.  
"Harder." 

Soon enough, Patryck felt himself nearing the edge, so he slowed down, chuckling at the annoyed look he got from the omega. In retaliation, Patryck yanked his hair, and a loud moan ripped from William's mouth.  
"Do you want to cum?" He asked, and William nodded desperately.

"Alright." Patryck purred, reaching down to rub harshly at his clit, not even stopping after the omega came. After a second time, William's noises began to grow much higher in pitch, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
"Patryckpatryckpatryckpatryck!" He whimpered, each repetition of his name a little squeakier and a little more panicked.

He came a third time, his body spasming a little as he squirted. Patryck came as well, pressing their hips together. He leaned down and clamped his claiming fangs into William's neck.

He pulled out, and William gave a soft purr.  
"There's a small cardboard box under my bed. Can you grab it?" He asked Patryck, who nodded, tucking himself back into trousers.

He brought William the small box. He thanked him, and then wriggled underneath the blanket.  
"Did that help?" Patryck asked, ruffling William's hair.  
"A bit, yea." He purred.  
"Do you mind if I ask what's in the box?" Patryck asked, and William flushed bright red, placing the box down on the floor. It was a small, almost book shaped cardboard box, and now it was open, he could see the inside had an indent for something alpha-dick shaped.

In a moment of beta panic, Patryck joined William in his nest. He knew, being a beta, that he wasn't the best to help, but he knew William would let him know if he needed more. His heat smell had died down a little, and as Patryck cuddled him, he began to purr again.  
"Could you." William began, trailing off nervously. "Could you help?"

He gently took hold of Patryck's hand, and led it to his crotch. Of course the box had had a knotted dildo inside. He carefully pressed it inside, listening as William's breath hitched. The knot caught, and a soft whimpered was his only indication of how much it hurt.  
"Do you want it inside?" Patryck asked, and William nodded. "Alright."

It took a while, but once it was inside, William gave a tiny, satisfied chirp, fishing his boxers off of the floor in an attempt at decency. 

It was now that Paul decided to open the door.  
"Hey Tord wants to know if you guys are you guys done fucking yet?" He asked, and Patryck sat up.  
"I think? I mean, he's in heat." He told Paul, ruffling William's hair. He made an annoyed noise, nuzzling further into the pillow.  
"Alright. Let me know if you guys need anything." 

Paul left, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of them in the room. Patryck sighed, wrapping his arms around William again and gently lapping at the new bonding mark. It wouldn't give off a strong scent like an alphan one, but it tied them together nonetheless, changing William's scent slightly.

The omega purred louder, arching his back.  
"Are you ok?" Patryck asked, and William nodded, a dopey smile spreading over his face.  
"I'm fine." He purred, interlacing their fingers. Patryck smiled, gently kissing his cheek.

They laid there together, content with the world, even for just a moment.


End file.
